


［英熊］玫瑰X山茶花

by mistfall



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistfall/pseuds/mistfall
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 11





	［英熊］玫瑰X山茶花

短小注意  
Ooc預警  
渣文筆  
abo

金英助是個alpha，這是全公司都知道的事情，但說起來好像有點合適又有點不合適。  
第一次見到金英助的人常常都會因為他的美貌，認為他是omega，加上個性很溫和，沒有侵略性，還是個喜歡撒嬌的男孩。這都讓很多剛認識他的人以為他是個omega，但實際相處以後，才會發現他內在的強大與堅持，這和他的外表無關。  
與他相反，第一眼見到呂煥雄時，大多數的人第一眼都會覺得，“啊！他就是omega，無庸置疑。”  
無論是小巧的身高，還是精緻的臉孔，加上有點可愛的的說話語氣，無一不讓人覺得他就是個omega。  
但是與外表不同，真正了解他的人都知道，煥雄的內心非常堅強也非常固執，並不能用外表去評判他，他活得比alpha還像alpha。  
但這樣相反地兩個人，卻又在工作上達成高度的默契，都是對表演要求完美的人，讓他們兩個漸漸走近。

================================  
“這麼快就三點了啊！”金英助脫下眼鏡，捏了捏被眼鏡壓的有些沉的鼻樑，自己在作曲室工作著，不知道時間的流逝，不知不覺就三點了。  
“雄尼還沒好嗎？都這麼晚了。”今天煥雄也在練習室編著舞，本來約好了等煥雄編好舞後到他的作曲室，兩個人一起去吃個宵夜後再回宿舍，沒想到這麼晚了煥雄還沒有過來。  
金英助打開了作曲室的門，外頭漆黑一片，職員們也早已下班回去了，他慢慢走到練習室門口，一打開門，一股山茶花的香味撲鼻而來，他的瞳孔微縮，這個味道的主人是誰他再熟悉不過。  
平時煥雄坐在他懷裡時，他就常常偷偷的聞他的味道。那是一種很清新的味道，和煥雄給人的感覺很像，像是在雨後幽幽綻放的山茶花，不濃烈，卻時不時竄進鼻腔中。但是現在空氣中散發著的味道，比平時還要濃烈，讓他甫一接觸到煥雄的信息素就險些失控。  
金英助此時站在門口，他看著縮在練習室角落的煥雄，進也不是退也不是。  
“你的抑制劑在哪？”話一出口，金英助就發現自己的聲音變得十分沙啞。  
“我沒帶......放在宿舍裡了。”煥雄用有些顫抖的聲音回答著，他已經忍了一會兒，此時用盡了身體的力氣才勉強擠出了這句話。  
煥雄可以清楚但感覺到，自己的後面早已濕的不行，極度渴望有什麼東西能夠進來滿足他。  
此時練習室除了煥雄的山茶花味道以外，還多了一股玫瑰花香，這是金英助的信息素，讓原本的清香多了一分甜膩，也多了一分情慾。  
此時煥雄感覺自己彷若一顆燃燒的火球，他喘著氣，深呼吸過後吐出的氣息沒有讓他感覺好一些，反而更加燥熱。  
他能感覺到，門口有著可以讓自己不那麼難受的存在，他貪婪的吸著那散發著玫瑰香味的信息素。  
接著他感受到空氣中屬於alpha的信息素瞬間變得濃郁，腳步聲響起，他聽到了金英助的聲音。  
“我現在要臨時標記你，你忍一下。”說完話，金英助便將煥雄抱緊自己的懷裡，輕輕的舔上他脖子後的腺體，在感受到對方的因為敏感而顫抖後，他便咬破了腺體，將屬於自己的信息素給注入進去。  
“哈....嗯.....”在注入的瞬間，煥雄無法克制的顫抖著射出了白濁，後面也流出液體，變得更加泥濘不堪。  
金英助聽著從煥雄口中溢出的呻吟，與平時不同，充滿甜膩與慾望，那有些破碎的聲音化作了細小的鉤子，勾動著他的慾望。  
‘好像有點失控了。’金英助這樣想著，明明理智告訴自己，將信息素注入完就得離開，但現實卻是他叼著煥雄的後頸，不停地舔弄著，手也開始在他的身上撫弄著。  
金英助一隻手隔著衣服撫弄著煥雄的紅纓，一手則伸進褲子裡，抓住了他昂揚的下體，幫他套弄著，聽著他嘴裡克制不住的呻吟聲，感受著煥雄因他而起的慾望與情緒。  
金英助將煥雄渾圓的臀部和自己的下體靠在了一起，感覺到對方的柔軟，讓他有些忍不住的將下體隔著褲子一下一下的頂向那個濕軟的洞口。  
“嗯...唔....哥進來....我沒關係....進來.....”煥雄被頂的有些受不了，哭著求金英助給他。  
“不行...我在外面就好......”金英助沙啞的聲音讓煥雄耳朵彷彿過電一般，接著煥雄轉頭吻上金英助的嘴，想要讓他無法說出拒絕的話。  
煥雄突然的吻讓金英助愣了一下，理智線斷裂，接著便反客為主，攻略著煥雄的城池，舌頭劃過整齊的貝齒，向著深處，勾著煥雄的舌頭一起糾纏著。  
手也沒有歇著，金英助將煥雄的褲子脫下後，小心翼翼的手指一根根放入，緩緩的抽插，此時整個練習室只有他們的呼吸聲與黏膩的水聲。  
“呃哈....”當金英助摸到裡頭的一塊突起時，煥雄的後穴突然收縮，發出了呻吟聲，就算只是手指也夾的金英助心癢。  
他抽出了手指，換上了自己，深深的頂了進去。  
“啊....哥....太深了....”煥雄嗚咽的喊著，金英助剛一進去，就被煥雄絞的頭皮發麻，裡面既濕潤又熾熱，讓他控制不住，一下又一下，越頂越深。  
“雄啊，放鬆，乖，你太緊了。”金英助在煥雄的耳邊說著，看著對方紅透的耳朵，他忍不住含住了他小巧的耳垂，像是咬著軟糖一樣，用牙齒輕咬，下身卻與他溫柔的語氣不符，狠狠的貫穿著煥雄。  
“哥...怎麼辦....嗚..不行的.....我不行了.....嗯...我又....又要到了....哥...幫我...”煥雄要被這瘋狂的快感給逼瘋了，他哭著向自己信任的哥哥求助，卻忘了這幾乎要讓他滅頂的感受是對方帶給自己的。  
“等我....哈...我們一起...”金英助瘋狂的撞擊著剛剛發現的敏感點，將煥雄送上高潮，感受著他的瘋狂收縮。  
煥雄尖叫著被快樂的浪潮淹沒，後穴湧出大股液體澆在金英助的下體上，前方也射出了今晚的第二次白濁，金英助則是在即將成結時將下身抽出，隨手套弄了幾下後射在煥雄的身上。  
“呼...雄尼...還好嗎？”金英助看著癱軟在身下的煥雄，溫柔的詢問著。但卻得不到對方的回應，發情期帶給對方的負擔太大了，在釋放過後煥雄便昏睡了過去。  
“這可怎麼辦呢.....看來得好好對你負責了.....”金英助笑著撥開對方被汗水浸濕的頭髮，在他的臉上印上了一個不含慾望的吻。  
最後金英助將外套蓋在煥雄的身上，草草把練習室清理過後，將他抱回去了宿舍。簡單將兩人都收拾過後，金英助將煥雄攬入懷中，結束了今天這瘋狂又漫長的夜。

================================

“哥....幫我貼一下....”煥雄紅著臉，向從今天早上起來後就一直盯著自己的金英助求助，要他幫自己貼上遮掩牙印的ok繃。  
“在哪？給我吧！”終於有事情做得金英助飛快的接過ok繃，湊近看著自己昨天印下的牙印，忍不住聞了一下。  
他有些不滿意玫瑰的味道太淡了，又上去舔弄幾下，將信息素又注入了一些後才滿意的將ok繃貼上，看著沒有力氣癱軟在自己懷裡的煥雄，笑得格外燦爛。  
“雄啊，以後請多指教了。”

以後玫瑰會盡己所能的伴著山茶花走過一生。


End file.
